Spring Break (Taylor Swift x Avril Lavigne AU)
by feathermctallison
Summary: The week off from school Taylor and Abigail have been dreaming about is finally here. The best friends are planning to go on a trip to the beautiful London and have the time of their lives. Then a certain girl with pink highlights comes along. She and Taylor are both straight. Right? Tayvril AU high school oneshot. Takes place in 2008.
Hey guys! So like this is my first fanfic that I haven't burned to the ground. I am but a young teenage girl so I'm not that great at writing n stuff. ^_^'

Soooo this is a Taylor Swift x Avril Lavigne story. Yeah. I don't really know either. I guess I ship it because I'm just a fan of them both or something i'msorrypleasedon'tkillme

 **RATING:** This story is rated Teen due to language, underage drinking, and some partial nudity (Avril kinda strips down to her underclothes before going to bed. But haven't we all done that?)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, or any other people in this story. (If I did they'd be married by now.) This work is pure fiction and should be treated as such. Also, pictures, videos, audio, or any related content used in this story belongs to their respective owners.  
_

I breathe in deeply upon getting off the plane. _London_.

Since the beginning of the year my best friend Abigail Anderson and I had been planning this trip for spring break.

Her boyfriend was expected to tag along, but as we all know good things last only until the day you want them to happen. He broke up with her. _The day before our scheduled flight.  
_  
What a jerk.

So we were left with an extra ticket, and this random girl came up and offered to join us.

Well, not entirely random. Her name's Avril Lavigne. She's in a few of my classes. Somehow. Avril's barely pulling a positive grade point average last time our teacher screwed up and gave us each other's report cards. (Yeah, that went over well.)

I mean, hell, I'm Taylor Alison Swift. I have all honors classes. The teachers smile when they see me walk by. I shouldn't even know this girl's last name.

But Abigail, being sweet Abigail, smiled one of her trademark genuine smiles and said she could come.

So now I was stuck with this punk rock delinquent chick who flashed someone named Mindy Saber's ID to the flight attendant and downed a couple shots of whiskey.

Avril stumbles out from behind me; I'm not sure if she tripped over something or it was because of the alcohol she chugged during our flight. I suspect the latter.

Her hair is streaked pink and she had thrown on a tannish plaid cardigan over a blue skater shirt and dark jeans. It was quite the strange outfit, but—I don't know how—she made it work.

Abigail is the last member of our three girl group to emerge from the airplane, lugging a suitcase packed with a million different things she didn't need. She's wearing a pretty carnation-and-fuchsia-striped shirt and black leggings. Her gray boots drag across the pavement as she steps down from the exit doorway and greets us a little while away.

Avril rests an arm on my shoulder and gazes into my eyes in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. "Where you wanna go first, princess?"

"I dunno, skater girl," I fix her with a knowing look, "where do _you_ want to go first?"

Instead of getting annoyed or mad, Avril looks bashful.

Abigail looks at me with shimmering eyes. "Wanna get some food?"

Avril lets out a wild laugh. "Of course _you'd_ suggest that."

Abigail wanders over to me, taking my bags. "Let's check into a hotel first and get rid of all our stuff."

Avril leaps into the air and bounds toward us. "All right! Let's have the time of our lives!" 

⁂

Avril kicks the door open into our new hotel room, earning strange looks from people in the hallway.

Our room isn't too shabby. It has a bathroom on the right side, and perpendicular to that same wall are two beds, one twin and one queen. On the opposite side is a decent-sized TV on a long table with a bare, roomy closet directly next to it. Windows line the back wall, giving us a great view of what this area of London has to offer.

Abigail flops on the twin bed and starts to rummage through her suitcase. Avril looks at the queen bed and then at me. I could've sworn I saw a sultry look appear on her face for a split second, but she's already sauntering toward the bed before I can look into it.

Avril splays herself across the pristine white sheets. After a few moments of relaxing she sits upright and begins unpacking her stuff.

I stand there awkwardly in the doorway until Abigail and Avril are up and attacking the poor closet with hangers and clothes. I seat myself on the now vacant queen bed and paw through my things.

Avril plops down on the free side of the bed and leans in toward me. "Whatcha looking for?" I can feel her warm breath on my skin.

This small addition of heat creates a rather odd and irrelevant feeling of serenity over me. I inhale sharply and reel away from her. "N-nothing."

She tilts her head and lids her eyes in a way to tell me that was bull.

I lightly push her away. "I'm busy. Go bother Abigail."

Upon hearing her name, Abigail lifts her head to glance at me, then goes back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

Avril moves in toward my face. Her lips are less than an inch away from mine. My breathing accelerates and I hope she doesn't notice.

We are silent for what feels like an eternity until she speaks almost inaudibly.

"But I like to bother _you_."

"Hey, Avril?" Abigail doesn't look up from her task of screwing around in the closet, thank god. "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Yeah." Avril winks at me, then swiftly slides off the bed and joins Abigail across the room.

I remain sitting there, completely dumbfounded. Recently, as I've noticed, all Avril has been doing is dropping hints that she's into me. Or maybe this is just a stupid prank. She did have a tendency to play games with people.

Whatever. Point is, I'm straight. I wouldn't dare think—

"Taylor!"

I snap back to reality. Abigail's waving her hand in front of my face. This small motion is enough to make my curls tremble.

"We decided we'd go to a restaurant tonight. You wanna come?"

"Oh, um...I...I..." I fumble with my words.

Abigail cocks her head and looks at me expectantly.

"Y-yeah." I close my eyes. "Yes, I'd love to come with you to a restaurant tonight."

The concern fades from both her and Avril's faces. "Great. Be ready by six."

Abigail walks over to the door. "I'm going to go scope out the area for one."

Avril raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Abigail huffs. "Just because I'm a few months younger than you I can't do things by myself?"

"Or you could just, you know, Google 'good restaurants in London'." Avril's voice is heavy with sarcasm.

"Whatever. I'm out."

A door slam and no Abigail later, Avril and I are alone in the small hotel room.

"She won't get far," I murmur.

"She'll probably be too scared to step foot outside the lobby," Avril jokes. I shoot her a look.

Avril quickly occupies the spot next to me, gazing at me admiringly. "Now that we're alone..." She bites her lip seductively.

"Avril!" Now I'm pissed. "Look. I get that you just had a big breakup with that guy you met at a bar." I immediately regret saying this, because I see her face fall. _Well, then, you shouldn't have gone on about that on the plane._ "I get that you need someone new in your life. But—..." My voice catches. I swallow and continue. "I can't be that someone."

Avril is quiet for a while.

I stare fixedly at a speck on the comforter.

It's so quiet I can hear her breathing.

Her breath hitches.

I jerk my head up.

She's crying.

I move in and hold her in an embrace. "Avril. I'm so, so sorry."

She sniffles and squeezes me. "I should've never hooked up with him."

And she repeats that phrase over and over despite my efforts to make her stop.

Her sobbing subsides and I feel her warm lips pressed against my cheek.

I don't interfere.

Her teeth graze the skin on my face.

It feels amazing.

She pulls away and smiles.

A flicker of movement outside the window catches her attention.

"Is that Abigail getting into a taxi?"

"What?!" I move my head to get a better view and laser-focus on the girl climbing into a cab.

"ABIGAIL!"

In a flash, I shrug on my jacket and sprint out the door. 

⁂

At 6:30, we're led to a table in a restaurant Abigail picked out. (Yes, she actually did that.) It's a Japanese restaurant that, according to her, is very well-received. She and Avril sit on either side of me.

A woman greets us. "Good evening, I'm Mina. Welcome to Hǔ Bǎihé Japanese Restaurant. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just a Sprite, please," Abigail responds.

"I'll have the same," I say next.

"Uh, do you have any beer?"

Abigail and I roll our eyes in unison. _Typical Avril.  
_  
Mina lists the brands of beer they serve, most of which I don't recognize. Avril requests a Miller Lite and we receive menus.

The menus' items have pictures and multiple translations to go along with them. After thorough looking I choose a simple dish of noodles with shrimp.

Avril hasn't decided yet, and Abigail is interested in dumplings with rice.

Avril throws her arm around my shoulders and pulls herself closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Almost instinctively I lay my head on top of hers.

Mina comes back with our drinks, and Abigail asks her what the specials are. Avril, meanwhile, is in her own little world; she's smiling blissfully with her eyes closed and clearly enjoying being in my company.

"Our special tonight is shabu shabu for two." She smiles knowingly at me and Avril.

 _Wait, does she think...?  
_  
"Oh, we're not..." I pause to elbow Avril in the ribs, who startles and quickly shouts "I'll have the yakitori!"

"We're not a couple," I explain to Mina as Avril eases away from me.

Abigail and I place our orders and Mina gathers up our menus.

I daintily sip my soda and give Avril a pointed look. "Did you really have to do that?"

Avril pops her beer bottle open effortlessly with her teeth, ignoring the bottle opener she was given. "Do what?"

"Act all lovey-dovey with me."

"Hey, you totally liked it. I could tell." She takes a swig. "The way you put your head on top of mine?"

"Guys," Abigail cringes and looks around, "keep it down."

Avril and I look around, and sure enough, at least seventeen people are staring at us.

Abigail apologizes to them before glaring at us, then goes to read a book she'd brought along.

Avril and I continue our argument in quieter voices.

"I'm straight, Avril. Don't do this to me."

"Then why is my name in your phone 'Avvie'?"

I reel back, my eyes widening.

On the flight we had exchanged phone numbers. But...

Abigail peeks over her book. "Zing."

"H-how did you..."

"Your passcode is your birthdate." Avril flashes me a snide glance. "What do you think?"

I suck in my cheeks and pray an annoying song would uncontrollably blast through the music speakers and everybody would have to evacuate so I could get out of this conversation.

Avril whisks my phone away from its spot on the table. I can only stare pathetically as she goes through my contacts.

"See? Look." She shows me my phone.

I look but already know what I'll see.

"You set my nickname as 'Avvie'."

"Well, in my defense, it said 'nickname'. So, like, you know, I put in your nickname." I roll my eyes. "Besides, I'll bet my contact name on your phone isn't any better."

"It's 'Taylor'."

I can see the utter untruthfulness swimming in her eyes.

"Then show me."

She looks panicked at my challenge for a moment.

"I can't. My phone's dead."

I want to slap that smug smile right off her face.

"Besides, she left it at the hotel." Abigail turns a page in her book.

"Oh, why are you taking her side?" I snap.

Avril bobs her shoulders as a dance move. " _Cellphone's dead, lost in the desert, one by one I'll knock you out..._ "

I bring a hand to my forehead. This dinner is not going well.

Avril knocks her shoulder into mine. "Come on, Tay. We're just joshin' ya."

I smirk at her. "Is that my name in your phone?"

Avril scrunches up her face. "No."

"Then what is it?" I lean in toward her face. "C'mon. I told you mine. Fair's fair."

"She's got a point." Abigail doesn't look up from her book.

"All right, all right, fine. Fine! It's..." Avril mumbles something.

I push my face closer to hers. "What was that?"

She pouts, and I have to move back a bit so her lips don't touch mine. "It's 'Tayter Tot'."

It takes all my willpower to not fall out of my chair laughing. I clamp a hand over my mouth and erupt in giggles.

Avril has an I'm-going-to-murder-your-family expression on her face.

"That's...that's _cute!_ " I throw my head back, grinning. My curls swing wildly behind me.

She turns an angry shade of red.

I eventually pull myself together. "Nickname of the day."

"Stop." Avril grabs my wrist and squeezes it so hard I'm afraid she's going to cut off my blood circulation, but she has a change of heart and loosens her grip.

I stare at where she's holding my wrist. "Um, can you let go of me?"

"You mean like this?" It's her turn to smirk.

I feel her hand slide toward mine.

I tense. _She's holding my hand.  
_  
 _She's holding my freakin' hand.  
_  
Mina has the worst possible timing. She plods in carrying a tray loaded with our food.  
As she distributes each dish to us, she notices our hands clasped and winks at me.

I yank my hand away from Avril's and dig into my noodles. Our table is silent for the first time since we got here as we eat. 

⁂

I trudge into our stupid hotel room. Avril follows close behind, and Abigail flicks the lights on.

Abigail rushes over to the twin bed before I could even think of getting to it first. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Let's watch some TV." Avril thumbs the remote.

London's news channel flits on the screen. After watching a few minutes of current events and a show on how to make a decent omelette, both Avril and Abigail want to go to sleep and the TV is switched off.

"Turn off the lights, Tay?" Avril crawls into the queen bed.

"Wait a minute. If you're there, and Abigail's there, then I have to share the bed with you!" I say to Avril.

"Brilliant deduction, Taylor." Abigail rolls over so that she faces away from us.

Dumbstruck, I turn off the lights and reluctantly slide into bed with Avril.

Avril sits up in bed, staring at Abigail.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Making sure she's asleep," she whispers back.

"Why?"

Avril whips off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Because I don't want her to see me like this."

I can't help but to stare at her figure. She's petite, sure, but her immensely lithesome body makes up for that.

She shows off even more curves as she pulls off her jeans, flashing underwear that matches her bra.

Avril stuffs her clothes in one of her travel bags and buries herself underneath the covers.

It's a while before I can even think to return her goodnight.

⁂

I'm wide awake when the clock hits midnight. I can't stop thinking about Avril even though I know I have to.

That stupid smile.

That stupid way she held me at the restaurant.

That stupid nickname she has for me on her phone.

And that _stupid lingerie_ —

"Uuaaaughh!"

Aw, crap. Did I do that out loud?

Avril stirs.

"Tay?" She looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I don't say anything.

"Taylor?" She props herself up on her elbow. "I asked— _mmph?!_ "

I kiss her.

She pulls away after approximately forever and a day.

"Taylor...you...we..." She lightly gasps for breath.

I try to hide the fact that I'm having trouble breathing correctly, too.

"You said you were straight," Avril states.

"I know. But..." I bite my lip. "Maybe we could..." I fiddle with her left bra strap.

A doorbell chimes.

 _What? Who could that possibly be at this hour? And we don't have a doorbell; this is a hotel.  
_  
All of my exes appear in the doorway. Every one of them. From middle school, the first two years of high school, you name it. They have pained expressions on their faces.

They look betrayed.

"Taylor..." They speak in each other's voices. "We trusted you..."

Mina stands behind them.

She winks at me.

I try to rush out of bed but something holds me back. I hear everyone screaming my name and I just want it to stop, but I can't move.

And then I hit something hard.

"Taylor!"

Avril's leaning against the edge of the bed, looking down at me.

 _Why am I on the floor?  
_  
"You were talking in your sleep." Avril sounds concerned. "And then you fell off the bed."

A dead weight takes place in my stomach. "What did I say?"

"I don't know. I couldn't make anything out."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

She offers me her hand, and upon me taking it she pulls me back up on my feet. I clamber back into bed.

I turn away from her. Avril puts a hand on my back.

"Do you want to tell me something?"

I shudder. "I'm fine. Go to sleep."

She doesn't remove her hand, though.

⁂

In the morning, Avril drags me to a breakfast parlor across the street. Abigail's still asleep, so it's just us.

After her attempts to make small talk fail, we sit in silence. I avoid looking at her.

Finally she brings her palms down hard on the rickety small table. "Alright, what's with you, Taylor? You've been ignoring me even more than usual since last night. Did I do something?" I can tell she's trying to sound indifferent, but the look in her eyes says otherwise.

"No. I just..." My voice trails off. _I can't tell her_. "I'm just not feeling very well today. Must've been the shabu shabu I had last night."

"You had the noodles with shrimp."

 _Crap_. "Right. Yeah. The...that."

I unwrap and nibble on a piece of candy I found on the table. Avril watches.

A young waiter comes over. Avril orders for both of us: two yogurts, four hard-boiled eggs, two crumpets, and two coffees. As soon as he's gone she reaches over and takes my hands.

"Whatever's bothering you, tell me, okay?"

"I can't."

She huffs. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't..." My voice trembles. "You wouldn't understand."

She tilts her head and gives me an empathetic look.

I'm about to cry.

"I—I have to go." I get up, my chair scraping against the floor. Tears cloud my vision as I bolt out of the parlor.

"Taylor!" I hear Avril yell, but I'm already running halfway across the street. _Can't turn back now.  
_  
I erupt into sobs before I can unlock our hotel room door and get inside. I throw my back against the wall and sink down all the way to the floor. I wrap my arms around my head and curl up into a crying, pathetic ball.

A few moments later I hear the elevator ding and peek out from behind my arms. _Go away, whoever you are._

Avril emerges from the elevator, carrying a large bag.

She instantly dashes over and hugs me tight, which only makes me cry harder.

"I w-want to g-go home," I whine, even though I know I don't.

Avril strokes my hair and speaks to me in a soothing voice.

Eventually my episode subsides. Avril offers me the bag. "I had them wrap up our stuff."

I sniffle and rummage through the bag in search of a yogurt.

She nabs my key. "Let's get you inside. We'll have a girl's day in." She smiles at me.

That stupid, attractive smile.

I blush and hunch my shoulders, avoiding her gaze.

I nearly have a heart attack when we open the door and don't see Abigail. Then Avril reads aloud a note: _Went on a shopping spree for random little unimportant things. Won't venture far. Will be back in like 2 hours. -Abby  
_  
I collapse on the bed, Avril following suit. She leans over and does this light bitey thing to my neck and oh my god it feels amazing and _why can't I get her out of my head  
_  
I abruptly pull away. "You can't do that!"

She blinks, tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip. "What?"

"That...weird...thing..." I make a weird strangled sound and motion wildly from my neck to her.

She dons a suggestive look. "But did you like it?"

"Well of _course_ I did, it felt frickin' _awesome_ even though at first I thought you were doing some creepy vampire thing and—"

She places a finger on my lips to silence me. I melt into her touch.

I come to my senses and shove her away. "This is...I...you know what, I can't. I just can't." I swing my legs over the edge of the bed in an effort to get up.

"Taylor—..."

She touches my shoulder.

I freeze.

"Avvie..." I turn around and look at her.

She tilts her head and gives me a lopsided smile.

"I...I think I..." I take her hand. "I mean..."

"Spit it out, princess," Avril grins. "I can't read your pretty little mind."

"You know that guy I used to date, right?"

"Oh, which one?"

I release my grasp from her hand. "I'm straight, I am, but...this thing happened..."

The dream I had came spilling out. Avril listens.

"...But I _can't love you_. Even though I think about you and your beautiful voice and things like that all the damn time I just can't...be..." I sigh. "Do you know what everyone at school would say if they found out?"

Avril doesn't say anything for a while.

"Well, maybe I don't give a shit."

I lift my hanging head. "What?"

"I said maybe I don't give a shit. About what people think of you or me or even us. We do what we want, we say what we say, we should get paid for doing it..."

I chuckle halfheartedly.

"...and that's what's important, y'know? Doing what we want and not caring about what people think." She looks me directly in the eye. "That's called _freedom_."

I crack a small smile even though she's wrong. I know it will make her happy.

Finally I slap her on the thigh. "So are we gonna go out and have one of the best days ever, or are we just gonna stay inside?"

She laughs and we head out.


End file.
